Loving You Is Hard, Hating You Is Harder
by Lala5354
Summary: When Emily Crow lands a job at Arkham she is assigned Jonathan Crane for her first patient. The two slowly build a trust with each other and maybe something more. But another inmate has his eyes set on Emily as a means of escape...will she survive?


Loving You Is Hard, Hating You Is Harder

A/N: Yo, very first Batman fic, please go easy on me. Any way please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm very sorry if I miss anything.

Note: I don't own Batman or any characters expect for Emily.

Rating: T (Blood and Cursing)

Remember, please go easy on me :/

Chapter One -The Brave Scaredy Cat-

Emily Crow was her name, Emily Elizabeth Crow. She got her name from Mary Ann and Mathew Lee Crow. She hated her name, she hated crows. Always pecking at a dead animal in the road or swooping down and frightening people, like her. It seemed perfectly logical to be afraid of crows and hate everything that has to do with them. She also hated other birds, like Robins, Finches, Redbirds, Bluebirds, and every other type of bird. She didn't like things that scared her, made her uncomfortable, or things that were even rumored to be scary. Which, this in turn did not make sense, for she was trying out for a job at Arkham Asylum, a very scary place in what many thought a very scary city. Never the less she was walking through the halls of Arkham Asylum with a small handful of other interns, looking and listening at and about the patients in their cells. She wasn't here for the small guys, no, she wanted her hands on the big guns, preferably …the Joker.

Yes she knew about all of the other inmates locked in the area with the Joker. Harley Quinn, his right hand girl, the Mad Hatter, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Penguin, the Scarecrow. Yes, yes, yes, she knew about all of them, not even bothering to read their files. The Joker however, he was in need of the most help. That is why she was here, to help, cure, and protect the inmates most in need of her help. And the Joker was one of those inmates. She wanted to help and cure him so he could regain the life that he lost so long ago. She laughed inside, like _she _would be able to cure the Joker. Emily was scared of just about everything, put her in front of a bird, she was a wreck, however, oddly enough, throw her in an Asylum for the criminally insane, she was right at home. Her friends and family thought it the strangest thing, however never said a harsh word against her. The woman was torn from her thoughts when the lead psychiatrist, Doctor Hugo Strange, stopped in front of two massive, steel doors with enormous locks on them. '_Critical Holding Cells_' a flashing sign above the door read in bright red letters. '_Danger-Danger_' it flashed. Emily smiled; they were going to meet the most infamous villains in Gotham City!

"Students, please be aware, the area you are about to enter is extremely dangerous and you could very well be attacked verbally, physically, and if an inmate breaks out, taken hostage or even killed. Despite our greatest efforts to keep them locked away, the patients behind these doors…always find a way." The man said darkly, his tone very serious.

'_Oh wow, well at least their honest here._' Emily thought to herself when informed of the inmate's knack for getting out.

"If any of you do not wish to proceed, feel free to stay and wait here for me to return." Strange said.

Emily looked around; watching as a few of the interns took a step back, leaving the small group even smaller. Emily felt a wave of anger wash over her, why would they back out now? If they're going to work here they're going to run into the others sooner or later. Why not now? She looked up when she saw the doctor shift, moving his weight to his left side. She felt unsettled by the smirk that crept across his face as he watched the people who backed down cower together. Emily then came to the decision that she didn't like this man; he seemed so very high on his horse and arrogance spilled off of him in waves. She had the ever persistent urge to flip him off. However she held back, not wanting to hurt her chances of getting the Joker. She was the only intern that hadn't squealed out in terror when an inmate charged the glass or a scream sliced through the air. The head doctor waited just a moment longer, making sure no one else would back out, then scanned his security card and the doors started open with a hiss. Emily could have wet her pants from excitement.

She practically ran up to the psychiatrist side, looking in awe at the cells they were passing. They had passed Poison Ivy, Harley, who she had a rather pleasant conversation with, Two-face, stopping briefly to go over their crimes and what their problems were. Then they stopped by the Penguin, Emily watched as the fat man looked at them with boredom, lazily looking on at them from his bed.

'_What a lazily thing_' Emily thought.

She started to walk with the doctor again, keeping pace with him and listening intently to every word he said, knowing she would need the information later on when she was given a patient. She stopped dead in her tracks when she came to the cell she had wanted to see more than anything, the man inside standing at the glass, his red grin stretched wide, almost covering his entire face. He was happy to see the fresh meat to toy with and Emily knew this. The doctor stopped at the his cell, looking on in superior disgust at the Joker.

"Well Hi'a Doc! How've you been?" The Joker said, his voice rough like sandpaper, but higher pitched.

He was wrapped up tight in a straightjacket and his ankles were cuffed. Emily felt her knees grow weak. She was living her dream, this was amazing, she was standing only a sheet of imperturbable glass away from the _Joker_! She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard the doctor reply.

"Joker, this is Ms. Crow. Emily Crow." Hugo said, completely ignoring the Jokers question.

The Joker looked at her, looking her over as if planning something. Emily smiled shyly.

"Hey toots, why on earth are you wantin' a job here?" He said, laughing loudly. "This place might look wonderful, but its got its own dirty little secrets!" He mockingly whispered at the end.

He'd said it sarcastically, but Emily knew better, she knew the Asylum had its dirty secrets, every place did.

"I'm sure it does, Mister Joker." She said, nodding to him thoughtfully.

The Joker stared at her for a moment then busted out laughing. "!" He cackled, his voice shaper than a blade.

Then, as quickly as it started, his laughter stopped. "No need to be so formal honey!"

"Whys the Joker in a straightjacket?" A voice ventured from behind Emily.

"Yes, why is he?" Emily asked, turning sizzling eyes on Strange. It was easy to see her anger at him being wrapped up in the jacket.

Hugo was about to answer when the Joker cut him off. "Well you see, I decided to have a little fun the other day and play doctor with a handful of guards and nurses." He paused, snorting in laughter. "It took hours to clean up the mess!" He barked, breaking into a fit of giggles.

"We removed them in pieces." Strange said. "He got ahold of a knife from one of several guards and carved them up."

"How many?" Emily calmly asked, though her anger was still present.

"At least seven." Hugo said nonchalantly.

The others gulped, but Emily just kept watching him, unfazed by the grizzle story. Hugo watched the exchange and noted how Emily showed no fear toward the Joker, treating him as if her were just another normal person. Strange also noted the plan forming in Joker's eyes, the scheme coming together almost like clockwork. It was always fascinating to watch the process, to see how this mad man's mind worked. Well, what he would let you see of it anyway. He was almost tempted to feed her to the mad clown, but knew he would get in a bit of trouble for it, so he decided to save her sanity. He could tell from the look in her eyes that this was the man she wanted, the toy she needed to play with, the puzzle she wanted to solve. Hugo smiled wide, when you're an intern, you never get what you want.

"So Joker what-" Emily started, but was cut off by Strange.

"Come, we've one more patient to see then we're off to assign the highest testing interns one of these inmates." He said.

"Ooooooo," The Joker giggled. "We get to have a new friend!" He smiled wide, showing his long white teeth, pieces of his bright green hair falling in his eyes.

Emily felt her heart sink, they assigned the patients, the interns didn't get to choose! That was never mentioned when she agreed to take on a job at Arkham. She sighed, looking at the Joker one last time before catching up to Hugo and looking at the renowned Edward Nigma, a.k.a, The Riddler. She felt her heart lift again, she'd always been fascinated by the Riddler as well. However her heart again, like a roller-coaster, fell. The Riddler was laying on his bed, his eyes closed and his breathing light with sleep. His hands were strapped to the bed loosely along with his feet. Emily looked to Hugo for information.

"He had an episode earlier today while we we're touring Arkham Mansion." Strange said, his deep voice low but still easily heard. "He had to be sedated."

"Oh," Emily said disappointed, Two-Face had been in the same shape.

Emily wasn't angered at Edwards state for he had a history of self-harm, so it was for his own good to be hooked up.

Hugo noted the disappointment on her face at this news and decided that she wouldn't get the Riddler either. He wanted to put her with a villain she hated. For she was the highest testing intern out of all the groups he had reviewed. He didn't want a challenge.

"Well ladies and gentlemen," Hugo said, lifting a large hand in the direction of the doors in which they had entered. "If you'll now make your way out of the doors you came in we'll-" Strange was cut off.

"What about the Scarecrow!" A man shouted out, pointing to the cell furthest down, almost completely isolated from the others. "You said we'd be able to see everyone." He said.

Hugo stalled, wanting to rub his battered and bruised arm. No one was able to see it, because of the large, long, white lab coat he was wearing. Cane had had a breakdown the other day, killing two guards and severely injuring a nurse. When Hugo had come in with extra guards, Crane had taken the nightstick from one of the dead guards and beat him with it. Even going so far as to bite him before he was subdued. However it wasn't really looked apon in surprise, for Joker had done worse that day, and because apart from Joker, Crane was the next most dangerous man in the asylum. What had triggered the outburst was the lack of vital medicine Scarecrow had refused for almost a week.

Strange was about to say no to Crane when he noticed the bored, uninterested look in Emily's eyes. She didn't like the Scarecrow? Hugo smiled darkly.

'_Then they should get acquainted then._' Strange thought.

"Of course," He hummed. "But ah, please don't make too much noise while at his cell, he's in a very….._fragile_ mental state right now." He said, his voice flat and monotone, sending a chill down Emily's spine.

The students followed closely and stalled when they came to Crane's cell, their mouths falling open. The man had wedged himself between the impossibly small space between the bed and the wall. It looked painful and well…..painful to be smashed into such a small space. The others looked on at the straightjacket wrapped tightly around him and the mask strapped over his mouth. His ankles were bound by ankle cuffs, the skin red and irritated around the metal rings. His auburn hair was ruffled and his thin frame looked even smaller. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping, his shoulders rising and falling slowly. Hugo watched with mild interest as Emily's face went from bored and annoyed to angry. She turned fiery eyes onto strange.

"Why is he wrapped up in there like an animal?" She barked, pointing an angry finger at the man in the cell.

Crane twitched at the loud noise, stirring from his slumber.

Hugo placed a large finger over his lips, silently shushing Emily. "Quietly, Ms. Crow. Be Quiet. And as for your questions, Jonathan killed two guards yesterday and almost killed a nurse. He has refused his medication for almost a week now, in which he has also refused food and drink. Also, Crane has a severe case of violent schizophrenia with social detachment and extreme sadistic tendencies. He is dangerous and is dealt with accordingly."

Emily wrinkled her nose. "It doesn't matter; the Joker has all of that, expect schizophrenia. You haven't muzzled _him_ like a dog." She spite.

This was why she was here, to cure the patients given to her, and to protect them.

Strange cocked a brow, the others watched in shock as Emily stood up to Hugo, not even the slightest bit intimidated. What a sudden change in character, he was intrigued. He smiled wickedly and walked to the door, sliding his card through the scanner and opening the door. The others watched on, horrified that a mad man's door was wide open. They were like sitting ducks. They started scrambling backwards, the Jokers laughter echoing loudly throughout the hall. Emily turned on them.

"Would you calm down, that man's feet are shackled! He couldn't attack you even if he tried!" She yelled angrily.

The others inmates who were able had gotten up to watch the show.

Crane stirred again at Emily's loud voice. Hugo noticed this.

"Oh, Ms. Crow, dear Scarecrow wants to say hello, why don't you prove how docile he really is?" Strange sneered.

Emily fought the urge to spit on him as she walked past into the Scarecrows cell, only two guards standing outside the cell as her protection if Crane were to go off.


End file.
